Un dia de lluvia
by aledith
Summary: Un sentimiento... es hermoso... por el simple hecho de existir... pero... es perfecto cuando este... es correspondido.


Un día de lluvia

By Aledith

Las cosas son actualmente un poco complicadas… mi familia se acaba de mudar a otro país porque a mi padre le dieron un ascenso, pero no en esta ciudad… mas… yo decidí quedarme por la simple razón de que estoy enamorada, si una tonta y estúpida razón, lo peor es que sin fundamentos, una persona como el jamás me vería , no tengo síndrome de chica sufrida ni de las que se quejan de que su amor esto, de que su amor aquello, no para nada, solo lo amo, y… soy patética, a ver… voy a explicarme, soy Kagome Higurashi hija de un empresario muy prometedor, pese a que mi padre tiene sus empresas el jamás dejo de trabajar, para otra empresa… Shikon, eso no es una empresa es un emporio… dominan gran parte de Asia si no es que toda… en fin, mi padre trabaja como presidente general de ellas, pero la empresa ha decidido emigrar a otros países y el… fue promovido a los E,U. yo bueno, yo trabajaba para el cómo su asistente general, me lo gane! Mi padre por muy padre mío que fuera me trataba como los demás e incluso me dejaba hasta tarde para terminar los pendientes… me explotaba, pero no importaba me gustaba, para cuando el decidió irse todos se fueron con él, mi madre y mi hermano mayor, me dijo que la razón por la que yo decidía quedarme era invalidad e incluso mal vista por él, en ocasiones pienso que es verdad que ese asunto ni vale la pena, pero… dios cada que veo su mirada… me siento tan bien… sería tan feliz con que me saludara, no se un hola buenos días, que se yo, pero el… ni siquiera ve lo que no le gusta o no le agrada, y yo definitivamente entro en los estandartes de "No negociable"…sí o no soy patética dios me estoy dando cuenta que entro en el parámetro de acosador, bueno bueno pasemos a cosas más agradables, como que estoy en mi trabajo nuevo por cierto, mi padre me despidió antes de irse, pienso que desea que los alcance allá pero… no me quiero ir! ¿Acaso es tan difícil entender …

\- **Miroku** \- llamo dejando su bolso en la oficina de decoración en la que había entrado a laborar, un pequeño negocio que tenía varias sucursales en la ciudad - **Donde estará?** – más sus palabras fueron interrumpidas ante la risa de una mujer poco femenina a su parecer, cuando esta salió del pequeño despacho de manera poco decorosa… bueno no era que eso le afectara, lo había visto incluso en peores situaciones.

- **Kagome buenos días llegas temprano** \- expreso con una divertida sonrisa coqueta, ese sujeto era realmente atractivo, y demasiado libertino, tenía la mujer que quisiera… bueno no a todas, pero si un buen número de ellas. **– vamos no me veas de esa manera, se lo que has de estar pensando, pero… ella me dejo qué más puedo hacer que continuar viviendo-** " _él tenía un punto_ "

 **\- No he dicho nada y no he pensado nada, solo puedo decirte que tengas cuidado, las mujeres de hoy no son ninguna damisela en peligro, y creme que ven más que tu atractivo y perfecto cuerpo** – expreso ella con una sonrisa porque esas simples palabras le sacaron una sonrisa a ese amigo loco suyo que tenía **descuida ella se lo pierde, eres exitoso, tienes tu propio trabajo lo administras malditamente bien y tienes una preciosa asistente, que más puedes pedir-** \- ante eso ambos rieron realmente divertido, para ponerse a trabajar… después de todo el que ella estudiara decoración de interiores como una carrera alternativa a lo que realmente estudio le sirvió demasiado y ahora lo agradecía.

Así que ahí estaba en otro departamento carísimo de algún rico excéntrico que seguramente iba adquirir para una nueva amante- **Buenos días, sean bienvenidos-** saludo al momento en que alzaba la vista topándose con quien menos se lo había imaginado… - **Señor Tashio** – saludo para ver los papeles que tenía en mano en ningún momento se mencionó al dueño…" _bastardo_ " iba a asesinar a Miroku no mejor se lo cortaría si eso le dolería más- Higurashi- fue contestado su saludo, así que ella fijo su atención en la hermosa dama que lo acompañaba… una mujer totalmente diferente con las que solía verlo. -Kagome? - ella se mostró un poco sorprendida por que no tenía ni la menor idea de quien fuera esa linda chica, pero parece que había mostrado mucho esa expresión que ella solo rio divertida- **si lo se ha pasado muchos años desde que nos vimos, creo que han sido 15 años no? ¿Hermano-** expreso ella reafirmando con su hermano mayor, Kagome en ese momento reacciono **\- Señorita Rin un gusto verla ha pasado mucho tiempo-** finalmente dijo ella con una sonrisa suave… vaya sí que se había olvidado de ella… o mejor dicho ella había cambiado mucho **\- vaya has cambiado mucho Kagome…-** esas palabras detuvieron sus pensamientos más cuando vio esa sonrisa calmada e incluso… decepcionada?, bueno total no sería la primera vez que alguien se decepciona al ver en lo que ella laboraba teniendo al padre que tenía- **Las personas cambian señorita, les gustaría comenzar** \- expreso con su usual sonrisa suave mientras recorrían el departamento, escuchando cada idea que ella tuviera, mostrándole los muebles que se podían adquirir de acuerdo a lo que ella deseaba… todo demasiado … retro a su gusto… cuando finalmente terminaron estipularon la fecha de entrega – **seria en una semana señorita Tashio** -comento Kagome viendo su computadora y todo cuadraba la perfección- **eso sería genial Kagome, Sesshomaru y yo iremos a cenar gustas venir con nosotros** \- esa invitación la hizo sonreír más negó- **usted desea tener su departamento en tiempo y forma, debo comenzar en cuanto antes para tenerlo todo listo, le agradezco será en otra ocasión-** " _estúpida, estúpida, estúpida_ " pensó mientras guardaba todo más la sonrisa de ella era… curiosa- **Sesshomaru me comento que tu padre fue que promovido, y que habías dejado nuestra empresa, pensé… que estarías manejando la empresa de tu padre en la ciudad** \- esa pregunta curiosa hizo sonreír a Kagome, era normal que todos pensaran eso, lo que le dio curiosidad fue saber que él estuviera enterado, más negó al ver como este estaba hablando por celular así que vio a la joven Tashio – **mi padre está molesto conmigo por el hecho que decidí quedarme, y no ir con ellos, la empresa la sigue manejando Sango Hinata, ella es excelente, hace un buen trabajo, estoy encargada de revisar los números una vez por mes, y darle un reporte pero nada más** – expreso ella terminando de guardar todo tomando las llaves del departamento- **quisiera saber por qué entonces no estás en tu puesto en la empresa, acaso mi hermano te despidió**?- eso desconcertó a Kagome mas por que la pregunta salió con leve molestia- **No, el señor Tashio no me despidió fue mi padre** \- eso hizo que Kagome riera no por lo que dijo sino por la cara de ella- **Rin mi familia es estricta en muchas cosas, más en el tema de quien tiene la razón y quien no, como expresarlo, si la cabeza de la familia dice "Me mudo" es un "nos mudamos"** – le dijo mientras salían del departamento y lo cerraban en todo ese tiempo el señor Tashio estaba en el celular dejando a su hermana todo el tema de la decoración, aunque eso era normal porque ella iba a ser la que viviera ahí, aunque él iba a ser el que pagara todo… así que cuando el hablo en el ascensor… la sorprendió – **porque decidió quedarse entonces** \- ella solo lo vio y le sonrió- **porque debía ir con ellos…?-** pregunto mas no contesto viéndole a los ojos, pero las puertas de ascenso se abrieron así que salieron, cosa que ella aprovecho para despedirse de ellos, nada más llego a su auto dejo salir todo el aire que tenía dentro… " _tan perfecto_ " pensó mientras encendía el auto retirándose de ahí…

 **Ella es más bella en persona que en foto… espero valga la pena todo mi esfuerzo** – expreso tomando del brazo a su hermano, el cual se mantuvo en silencio hasta que llegaron al auto- **lo vale** -

Los días trascurrieron con normalidad, Kagome se la pasaba en el departamento en cuestión afinando cada detalle como era su trabajo cada día tomaba la forma que Rin deseaba, esa noche había hablado con ella por teléfono por una duda… "las cortinas de baño: lisas o con estampados" la respuesta fue "de cachorritos" eso la hizo sonreír, después de todo debía tener unos 20 años se habían dejado de ver cuando eran niñas… había pedido algo de cenar, moría de hambre y aun le faltaban detalles la entrega seria a la mañana siguiente así que debía terminar.. el timbre del departamento sonó y ella se levantó como resorte… moría de hambre! Mas abrir la puerta se quedó helada **\- señor Tashio**? – este nada más entro y vio todo con ojo crítico, eso la hizo sonreír levemente ese hombre, debía ver que todo estaba perfecto con sus propios ojos, siempre asía los mismo, en el trabajo, en los proyectos, en su vida personal… así que le dio un recorrido del departamento, todo estaba listo perfecto, a decir verdad, solo que ella debía asegurarse de que llegara las cortinas del baño y colocarlas. - un detalle de último momento es el que me tiene aquí- vio como el señalo el baño, a lo que ella asistió- Rin cambio de gusto en la noche- expreso este, pero ella no se había dado cuenta que él había dejado unas bolsas en la mesa, el aroma delato su contenido y su estómago la traiciono **\- lo siento** – se disculpó toda colorada- **no se preocupe-** expreso el tocando su cabeza mientras salía de ahí e iba a la mesa sacando los contenedores de comida china- **cenemos** \- expreso cosa que la dejo totalmente fría, porque el llevaría de cenar? Y porque la estaba invitando? ¡que iba a ser! Entonces se dio cuenta de sus fachas, tenis, mezclilla y camisola…- **gracias** \- le dijo al ver todo listo así que se sentaron a cenar, en silencio, pero… no era un silencio incomodo, se conocían desde siempre, pero desde siempre habían sido extraños…- **Inuyasha llega la próxima semana con su prometida** \- eso la hizo sonreír- **así que finalmente le dijo a Kykio su sentir, estoy muy emocionada por el-** El señor Tashio solo afirmo- **Le incomoda ese hecho?** \- ella le vio como si el tuviera una segunda cabeza- **porque iba a incomodarme...?** \- la mirada que recibió de ese ser perfecto fue seria- **ustedes iban a casarse hace tres años…-** ella no evito reír abiertamente , eso le hizo a él arquear una ceja esperando el motivo de la risa- **íbamos, usted lo ha dicho propiamente, nosotros simplemente confundimos nuestra amistad con algo más, siempre lo supe, solo… en su momento me pareció buena idea…** \- le dijo ella bebiendo de su te… más le vio a los ojos… por que podía tenerlo tan cerca en ese momento y tan lejos, así que suspiro viendo su comida… - **explíquese…-** eso saco una sonrisa triste en ella, porque él debía saber todo?, porque no podía quedarse con la duda o solo dejar pasar el tema? – **porque siempre he estado enamorada de alguien más… que no puedo tener** \- expreso y toda esa hambre se le fue mientras se levantaba, porque el… porque no alguien más…- **sabe que es amar a alguien que ni siquiera puede verte, que ni siquiera le importa tu existencia** \- negó conteniendo las lágrimas decirlo en voz alta era más doloroso " _tal vez mi padre tenía razón… tal vez… debería ir con ellos_ **"- lo se… conozco ese sentimiento** \- esas simples palabras la hicieron verle mientras una lagrima se escapaba de sus ojos… observando como este se levantaba e iba con ella quitando las lágrimas de sus ojos que habían decidido salir libremente, tomando su rostro con suavidad- **lo conozco perfectamente, ver cada día a la mujer que amaba con mi hermano organizar su boda…no era algo que me agradara mucho…-** eso no lo proceso muy bien menos cuando los labios de este besaban sus ojos con una suavidad única- **después ver cómo te enfocabas en tu carrera sin ver nada a tu alrededor…sin verme… no lograba que me vieras, no logro que me veas… estoy cansado de esperar por ti Higurashi…** \- ella estaba pasmada con eso- **esperar… cómo**?- no … eso debía ser un sueño, si ella se había quedado dormida y en algún momento iba a despertar- **tuve que comprar todo un departamento para tenerte solo unas horas para mi…** \- que? Ella no comprendía, ¿pero la mirada de este…era verdad?- **no juegue conmigo…** \- murmuro bajando la mirada sin creerlo posible- **dime… dime el nombre de quien estas enamorada…** **quien es el** \- el? El quien era el, ella solo le vio y sonrió tristemente- **pensé que lo sabía, que por eso no había impedido que me fuera de su empresa** \- esas simples palabras hicieron que una sonrisa suave se posara en los labios de el- **tonta… eres una tonta…** \- murmuro acercándose a sus labios…- **te respeto demasiado… como para ponerte en la boca de toda una empresa** \- susurro rosando sus labios con los de ella…- **ya no eres mi empleada ahora…-** murmuro, ella sonrió… sonrió como no lo había hecho en tantos meses….- **Sesshomaru… te amo…**

Fin


End file.
